Hello, It's Me
by FallenAngel218
Summary: He'd been counting the days, months, years since Tony left NCIS... And wondered if there was ever a chance of seeing him again. McNozzo


_**Notes: McNozzo fic written for the NFA "Love is in the Air" Challenge. It's post S13, possibly post-series. Fic was inspired by the song "Hello" by Adele. Delilah and Zoe are still in the picture, but not in canon.**_

* * *

 _"Hello, it's me, I was wondering_  
 _if after all these years you'd like to meet_  
 _to go over everything_  
 _They say that time's supposed to heal, yeah_  
 _But I ain't done much healing..."_

 _-Hello, performed by Adele-_

His desk had been empty for a year and a half. When it happened, Tim had thought he was dreaming, and that he would wake up next to Tony, and all would be right with his world.

He wasn't dreaming, and Tony was really gone.

They'd been seeing each other on the down low for a long time, and things were good between them - until the day Tim's life was turned upside down.

* * *

 _"Did Gibbs fire you?"_

 _He couldn't think of any other reason his partner - his best friend - was packing up his desk on a Wednesday afternoon._

 _"I'm not fired," Tony said as he dropped his Mighty Mouse stapler into his box._

 _"Then do you want to tell me what the hell you're doing?"_

 _"I'm leaving, Tim."_

 _"But why? This place is your second home. You can't just pack up and leave."_

 _"That's what I'm doing."_

 _"You haven't answered my question."_

 _"Got a job offer at the L.A. office."_

 _"So that's it then? You're taking off to LA?"_

 _"It was a good offer."_

 _"You still haven't answered me."_

 _Tony stopped packing and looked up at Tim._

 _"I don't need to tell you the answer, Tim. You already know."_

 _Gibbs came into the squad room at that moment, halting the conversation. He stopped for a moment, to watch his SFA pack up his desk, and then continued on to his own area._

 _The entire squad room was silent as Tony finished packing and stepped into the elevator for the very last time._

* * *

Tim made another notch in his notebook. He'd been keeping count of the days Tony had been gone. He'd flown to Los Angeles that same day, and hadn't bothered to call any of his friends. Tim had attempted to call him a few times, but was unsuccessful.

They hadn't been getting along the last few months before Tony's departure. Tim had started to think that the relationship was a bad idea. Then he met Delilah... and eventually grew to love her more than he did Tony.

That was the answer to his question.

Tim picked up his cell phone and flipped through the contacts. He stopped at Tony. He clicked on Tony's contact listing. He looked over at his calendar. Today was February 14th.

Valentine's Day.

 _Maybe I should try calling him._

Before he could talk himself out of it, Tim clicked the "Call" button on his phone, and it was ringing. He got Tony's voicemail.

"Hey... it's me. I uh, wanted to wish you a Happy Valentine's Day. I hope LA is treating you well." He hesitated for a moment, and then continued. "I wish you'd call once in a while... we all miss you." He paused again. "I miss you. Call me, okay?"

Tim hung up quickly and got back to whatever it was that he was supposed to be doing for Gibbs.

* * *

 _Hello, can you hear me_  
 _I'm in California dreaming about who we used to be_  
 _When we were younger and free_  
 _I've forgotten how it felt before the world fell at our feet_

Tony had seen his call come in, but was too chicken shit to answer it. He'd been doing that a lot lately.

After a year and a half, he still wasn't sure what he was looking for in Los Angeles. He had been placed alongside Hetty Lange, with his own team. It was his dream come true... Supervisory Agent, with his own team. No more "Yes, Boss," and running from Gibbs and his head slaps.

Why was it that he wasn't happy?

He clicked the voice message and listened to it.

 _"We all miss you... I miss you. Call me, okay?"_

It had been a long time since he'd heard Tim's voice. He felt as if someone had reached into his chest and gave his heart a squeeze.

He'd reconnected with Zoe after he'd gotten to LA - he hadn't seen her in years, but it felt right to be with her. Except that he wasn't - her job kept her in DC. He feared that the long distance relationship was going to come to an end very soon if some changes weren't made.

He felt just as lost in LA as he did back home in DC.

Back home. With his friends.

With Tim.

He pulled up Tim's phone number and hit the call button. He got voicemail.

 _He must be out on a call._

"Hey, Tim. Got your message. Happy Valentine's Day. I hope you and Ellie are surviving with Gibbs on your own." He paused. "I uh... I'm sorry for not calling. The truth is... I miss you too. Uh, call me back."

He hung up the phone and closed his eyes. What the hell was he doing?

Maybe it was time he took a vacation... God knows he needed one.

His phone rang. It was Tim. He snatched it from his desk and answered it.

"DiNozzo."

 _"Hey... it's me."_

"Hi."

 _"Hi."_

Both of were silent for what seemed like an eternity.

"I'm sorry," they said in unison.

Tony chuckled.

"What took us so long to do this?"

 _"Cowardice, mostly... I wanted to call you so many times..."_

"Me too. Call you, I mean." Tony paused. "So uh... how are things?"

 _"The usual. Gibbs has started head slapping me in your place, by the way."_

"What are you doing to piss him off?"

 _"Nothing... I think he just misses you. We - I mean - I miss you too."_

Tony looked up at his team. Then he looked across the bullpen at Hetty's team. They were laughing and joking, like he and Tim used to do back in D.C. He knew he'd never have what he had with his old team here in LA.

"Hey listen... Once I wrap up this case, I was thinking I'd take a little vacay... maybe head back East."

He could feel Tim smiling through the phone.

 _"Let me know when you're coming... I'll pick you up at the airport."_

"Sounds like a plan, Probie." Two of his team members came into the squad room at that point, going on over some evidence. "I have to go. I'll call you later."

 _"Okay, see ya."_

Tony hung up the phone and got back to work. This case wasn't going to wrap itself up, after all.

 **END**


End file.
